A touchpad, sometimes referred to as a trackpad, is a pointing device commonly used on laptop computers as a substitute for a mouse. A touchpad features a planar surface that translates the position and motion of a user's finger to a relative position and motion on a display. The planar surface can operate using a variety of technologies, for example using capacitive sensing or conductance sensing. Oftentimes one or more buttons are positioned proximate to the touchpad to receive user inputs, commonly referred to as “right click,” “left click” and “double click,” to select objects, launch menus, and initiate other programmatic actions. Sometimes, such programmatic actions can be initiated in response to finger taps being detected on the planar surface.